Habría muerto por ti
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Te entregué mi vida, mi devoción, mi poder. Hasta te di mi Death Note y el permiso de matarme cuando gustaras. Gustosa habría muerto por ti, y lo sabías. Pudimos ser un gran Kira juntos, pudimos ser grandes compañeros. Pero me tachaste de inútil y jamás me tomaste en serió. ¿Y ahora? Ja. Ahora tú éstas bajo tierra, mientras que a mi todavía me quedan siglos por vivir.
**¡Hola!**

 **Hoy mismo hablaba con mi primo sobre el final de Death Note. E inevitablemente acabamos hablando sobre Misa.**

 **Ambos estábamos de acuerdo en algo: creímos que ella moriría. Nos sorprendió gratamente (al menos en mi caso fue grato) que no fuera así.**

 **Voy a confesar: Para mi, Misa es la chica de ficción más estúpida y ciega que me he llevado a la cara. Y que todo lo que logro (como descubrir rápidamente la identidad de Kira, por ejemplo) fue pura potra. Sin embargo, me encanta su historia, así como su papel en el anime.**

 **Me fascina que alguien como ella, que gustosa se transformó por completo en la marioneta de Light, bastante consciente de lo que hacía, a pesar de ser más poderosa que él. A pesar de que rebajó a la mitad su vida ¡Dos veces!, consiguió tener una esperanza de vida de siglos. Mientras que Light, quien lo tenía todo tan calculado, término bastante rápido criando malvas.**

 **Así que no pude evitar escribir esto sobre ella. Me parece que es lo que habría pensado al final del anime, tras enterarse de la muerte de Light.**

* * *

 **— HABRÍA MUERTO POR TI —**

* * *

El viento me abofetea con fuerza la cara. Como si quisiera reprocharme todos los errores que cometí desde que la Death Note de Jealous fue a parar a mi poder.

No puedo evitar recordar, la primera vez que vi tu rostro, Kira. Tú, el hombre más buscado del planeta, escondido entre aquél grupo de universitarios, sin darte cuenta de que tan cerca estaba de ti.

Fue fácil... Oh, para mi fue tan fácil hallarte, que hasta el mismísimo L lo consideraría una mala broma del destino. Si hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para saberlo, por supuesto...

Recuerdo cuando mostré mi verdadera identidad ante ti, aquella noche. Te lo di todo. Mi nombre, mi rostro, la información que recaude, mi Death Note... Todo. Quedé totalmente indefensa y sumisa ante ti, asesino de los asesinos. Y, sin embargo, aquí sigo años después, respirando... cuando tú ya no lo haces.

Yo, la segunda Kira, te juré lealtad, te di mi libertad como regalo, la oportunidad de usarme a mi y mi poder elevado para lo que se te viniera en gana, además de la opción de matarme, por si alguna vez resultaba ser una carga. Aunque ahora es cuando realmente soy consciente de que siempre lo fui.

Te aseguré de que llegado el momento, no importaba el modo ni el lugar, moriría por ti.

Te fallé...

... Pero tú también me fallaste a mi. Me fallaste demasiado.

Ni siquiera observó el acantilado existente ante mi. Doy un simple paso. Y, sin pensarlo, salto al vacío.

Están muertos.

Todas las personas que alguna vez me importaron están muertas ahora.

Mis padres, Jealous, Rem, tú, incluso L, al que acabé aceptando como amigo, a pesar de todo.

Choco contra las rocas. El sumamente punzante dolor físico que debería sentir brilla por su ausencia. Me levanto. Nada roto, ni siquiera una mínima cortada.

Sonrio con pesar. Es lo que pasa cuando tienes la esperanza de vida de, no uno, si no de dos Shinigamis, dentro de ti.

Ambos me amaban. Ambos dieron su casi inmortal vida por mi. Yo te amaba a ti. Y tú... Tú solo amabas mi Death Note.

"Seremos un gran equipo" —decias.

"Juntos lograremos un mundo mejor" —seguias.

Mentiroso. ¡Mentiroso! ¡MENTIROSO!

Pudimos ser un todopoderoso Kira, realmente pudimos ser grandes compañeros. Pero me tachaste de inútil, y jamás me tomaste en serio.

Un juguete Anti-estrés.

Eso fui para ti.

Cuando L murió y llegó Near. Cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente feas para ambos... Pude haber sido de gran utilidad. Solo una palabra tuya y yo, la mujer que descubrió a Kira en tan solo dos días, habría hecho cualquier cosa. Y, te aseguro, que bajo tu supervisión, habría salido bien. Sin embargo, ¿qué hiciste?

Cometer fallos y reclamarme a mi por ellos.

Prohibirme salir de casa, obligarme a dejar mi bastante lograda carrera de modelo y actriz. Actuar como "segunda Kira", las 24 horas, desde las sombras. Usarme de excusa para escapar de los policías.

Tenía que soportar tus gritos, nacidos de la frustración. Incluso esta aquella vez...

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y se me estruja el corazón, e inevitablemente lloro entre mas rocas. Ha vuelto el recuerdo del día en el que te atreviste a golpearme.

Fue solo una vez.

Pero el resonar de la bofetada aun no quiere dejar mi mente. Es como si ese ruido quisiera que me de cuenta de algo de una vez por todas... Pero no puedo. Lo intento. Y no. Va más allá de mis posibilidades.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui para ti:

 _Nada. Algo peor que nada._

¿Y ahora? Inevitablemente vuelvo a sonreír. Ja. Ahora tú estas bajo tierra, mientras que a mi aun me quedan siglos por vivir, antes de que el cuerpo que tenía a los 25, cuando todo comenzó, y que aun sigo teniendo, comience a degenerar.

Ya no creo en ti, Light Yagami. Pero, a pesar de todo, me mantengo fiel al ideal de Kira.

 _Yo_ lograré ese mundo mejor, sin tu ayuda.

Soy la famosa modelo y actriz Misa-Misa, con un gran poder mediático que me da mi fama. Y también soy la segunda Kira, la única Kira, con una vida casi eterna y mis ojos de Shinigami.

Conquistare el mundo, lo limpiare de maldad. Y lo haré en tu nombre, Kira.

Porque, ¿adivinas qué? Soy una mujer de palabra.

Seguiré siendo Misa la Marioneta, como te juré, hasta el final de mis días.

Ayer, hoy, mañana, siempre.

Daría mi vida por ti, Kira.

Y lo sabes.

* * *

 **A pesar de todo lo que ha madurado... La pobre sigue siendo idota perdida... xP**

 **Espero que os gustase, aunque solo fuera un poquito.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
